


peach lipstick

by A_I_Neptune



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute Keith, Established Relationship, Fluff, He wears lipstick, Kind of sexual content, Lance appreciation, Lance is a lifeguard, Lance is a tease, M/M, One Shot, Shiro shows up for like a second, They are so in love, keith is whipped, lance is a pretty boy, they don’t really do anything but make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_I_Neptune/pseuds/A_I_Neptune
Summary: to keith, love is bold laughter piercing the silence, the taste of saltwater and sunshine, and lance's peach lipstick.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	peach lipstick

when keith opened the door that afternoon, he found lance on his doorstep, fresh out of the ocean. well, fresh out of the shower, but the potent redolence of saltwater and golden sand under summer tangerine heat still clung to his bronze flesh, and the sodium of the sapphire waves had left lance's honey streaked hair falling in tufts of brown sugar curls tinted with hints of sunbeam blonde. it was a wonderful look on him. he'd dressed for that evening's dinner in the same shade of stunning blue as his eyes, a striking, electric color that stood starkly against the dark complexion of honey glazed skin, and the silken shirt he'd chosen left his soft shoulders exposed and highlighted the curve of his slender, lanky figure. keith was struck once again by how beautiful his boyfriend was, and he wondered, for the thousandth time, how he'd managed to make such a boy fall in love with him.

"hello darling," lance drawled, slow and sweet like a jazz song. the languid moving of his supple lips drew keith's attention to his full, plump mouth, and he noticed lance was wearing his signature peach lipstick. an overheated heart sparked embers in his chest, charring the edges of his lungs so it stung a little to breathe. "is shiro home yet?"

"hey lance," keith murmured, cheeks hot. "no, not yet. he won't be home until six."

a curling butterscotch smirk edged at the corners of his mouth at the admittance, and keith knew him well enough to fear the sudden shadows darkening the surface of his eyes, the heaviness suddenly pulling midnight lashes to the apples of gold freckled cheeks. 

he wriggled his brows in such a ridiculous and dramatic way that it had keith choking on an unexpected burst of laughter. 

"you're a dork." he accused lazily, and lance hummed low in his throat.

"yes," he uttered, speaking from that deep, raspy place all coated in magenta that he knew drove keith insane. "but i'm a sexy dork. a sexy dork who wants to push you onto your bed and make out with you. now." 

"uhhh..." keith mumbled unintelligibly. his skin burned the same magenta as lance's voice. 

"oh, you sweet, precious thing," lance cooed at him, and the flame trapped behind his cheeks licking heat along his skin only grew hotter, spreading along his neck and tinting the tips of his ears sunburnt red. "come with me."

lance led keith to his room, having been over enough times to know exactly where everything was. the apartment keith shared with shiro was basically lance's second home, his safe place from all the noise and commotion of his own house among all his siblings, cousins, and relatives. lance shoved keith onto his bed with a playful growl and over exaggerated bedroom eyes, and keith fell onto his mattress giggling through tingling lips. 

his sheets still smelled like lance from the last time he'd slept over two days ago. like summer, saltwater, and clementine. the faint tinge of caramel buried in his pillow case. he was surrounded by the thick redolence of him, and when lance crawled on top of keith's sprawled our body in a fit of laughter, his scent enveloped him so fully that all his senses were utterly flooded. 

"awe, look at your pretty little blush." lance crooned as he caged keith's smaller body between his arms. keith scowled at him despite the obvious burn of rose upon his skin and the flickering of his embarrassed eyes. he clutched at the sheets as lance pressed closer, toned body melding against his own, watermelon gum scented breath cascading down the slopes of his cheekbones. 

lance was so warm against him. like the heat of the sand pressed into bronze skin and marigold hands and a hearth chest. with each touch lance dragged upon his tender skin, he set his nerves alight. slowly, liquid desire simmered within his veins, boiling in the pit of his stomach, buzzing at the back of his mind. having been touch starved and neglected for half of his life had left keith especially sensitive to physical contact, much to lance's delight, and he couldn't help but whine a little as lance stroked slow, teasing fingers along his arms, fingernails raking lightly at his flushed skin. 

lance hummed nonchalantly against the curve of his neck, like he couldn't care less. even that faint vibration upon his throat, the flirty, amused sound against his ear left keith painfully flustered. he hated how easy it was for lance to make him all hot and bothered.

lance caught him in a longing kiss, something hot with desire, and slow with adoration. his mouth was scorching, soft against keith's lips, drinking from him as though lance had been starved, had been drained of water in that ocean, and keith was his only remedy. he tasted of his lipstick and of the ocean and of his gum, and when he bit at keith's bottom lip with hungering teeth, he moaned into his mouth, gripped at his shoulders with desperate hands, a little overwhelmed by everything he was feeling. 

lance tried to slip his tongue through keith's parted lips, but before he could get carried away and forget all coherent thought, keith pulled away with a harsh gasp. the oxygen only fed the fire eating at his heaving lungs. 

"babe!" lance whined petulantly, lips pursing into a pout. keith huffed and rolled his eyes. his boyfriend was such a child. 

"how was lifeguard duty?" he breathed, and lance scrunched his nose in feigned irritation. however, keith saw that pleased glint to his eyes and knew lance was happy keith cared. 

he gave himself a mental pat on the back.

"it was good," he groaned, dropping his head onto keith's chest so he wouldn't have to keep supporting his own weight. keith's stomach heaved at the unexpected pressure, but he shook it off quickly, running his fingers through lance's curls on instinct. "i actually had to save someone today."

"really?" keith murmured, brow raised. normally, the most lance had to do was yell at a few kids for rough housing, inform people when the tides were coming in, and tell some asshole not to pollute mother nature. 

"yeah, really," lance hummed. he rubbed a hand along keith's thigh, the scalding heat searing through the layer of keith's jeans, and keith shivered. "it was weird though. it was this little girl...she went too far into the ocean and started drowning, so i jumped in and saved her. it was really scary, but i was proud of myself for keeping calm."

"i'm proud of you too."

lance chuckled. "thanks cariño. anyway, i saved the little girl, turns out her name is livvy, and her mom was on her phone the whole time. she didn't even notice her daughter had left her side and didn't seem concerned about it either. i told her i just saved her daughter from drowning for fuck's sake, and she just gave her daughter a light slap on the hand and went back to texting or some shit. who the fuck does that? and livvy didn't even seem fucking surprised? like this just...this just happens?"

keith couldn't help but smile at the outrage in lance's tone. he found it adorable how lance was so appalled by things like that. he'd grown up in the foster system, so for a long time, that had been his reality. hiding snacks under his bed because he wasn't sure when he would get to eat next. hiding in closets when people came over because his foster parents didn't want guests to meet the weird asian foster kid they were taking care of. apologizing for things he hadn't done to avoid being slapped by an angered parent. keith had believed the worst about the world until he met lance. and lance...those stunning, piercing electric blue eyes stripped souls raw before him, sought out the truth of any situation and exposed it for what it was. cruelty. lance saw the best in everyone and held everyone to the same standard. he was so innocent. sometimes keith wondered if he was one of the only innocent things left in this world. 

"so, then i told livvy she could hang with me for the rest of the day," lance continued, and keith felt his lips curl into a shy smile against his chest. "we bought ourselves popsicles and chilled until my shift ended. then we made a sand castle, and let me tell you, that girl's an architectural genius. she built a two story sand castle, and it didn't fall apart. she even gave it a moat!"

keith giggled again. "she sounds lovely."

"she was! and then, after we finished our sandcastle, she had to leave. but i gave her my number, so she knows she can call me if she ever needs someone, you know?" lance gasped. "keith, maybe we can adopt her! we can be her dads! oh, that would be amazing!"

keith scoffed, even as he was overwhelmed with a sweet, sugary warmth of pure, unadulterated love. 

"lance, we're eighteen." 

"so what?"

"lance, i'm not ready to be a dad."

"ugh," lance groaned. he pushed himself up on his elbows so he could hover over keith again. his eyes were glimmering, royal blue jewels bright with amusement. "i guess you wouldn't be with how much of a baby boy you are. couldn't have a real child stealing your spotlight."

"oh, i'm the child?"

"you're the one pouting right now."

lance drew a slim finger along the bridge of his nose, and keith scrunched it playfully. lance giggled, a gentle, hiccuping sound that reverberated against keith's stomach. that giggle was contagious. 

"lance, you're amazing." keith said firmly. it felt so important that lance should know that. really, really know that.

but lance just shrugged and grinned roguishly. "oh, i know." 

keith shook his head, a slight burst of desperation firing in his chest and gripping his weakened heart in frustrated fingers. 

"no, no, lance," he pressed. "you are amazing. you're so so amazing," lance didn't blush often, and it usually wasn't noticeable when he did because of his dark skin. but keith could see the faint dust of magenta pink upon his cheekbones and the nervous flitting of his usually unwavering gaze across the room. "you are so kind, and so selfless, and you always see the good in people. you just...you give and give without asking anything in return, and you are so pure, and so so good, and i just...you're so amazing. and i love you."

keith knew lance was embarrassed by the twitch of his fingers against the soft skin of his stomach. he knew it in the way he laughed, soft and strained and unmistakably touched in the way that songbird's staccato melted into fond sighs as soon as it fell from his tongue. he knew it in the way he avoided keith's eyes, something he never ever did, and in the way his practiced shrug hiked his shoulders up to his ears, and his teeth nipped at his kiss bitten lips until they were a fearsome crimson, threatening to bloom beads of rose. lance didn't get embarrassed often, as he kept all emotions of shame or insecurity locked somewhere deep inside, but when he did, it was wonderful. when he did, it was in subtle glances and quiet fidgeting and plastic confidence, and keith loved it, lived for it, for the few moments that it lasted. 

"where is this coming from?" he asked quietly, eyes searching. keith shook his head.

"i love you." he repeated, placing as much conviction in that simple truth as he could.

lance hummed absentmindedly, fingers dragging painfully, teasingly up, along the curve of keith's neck, coaxing faint, strangled sounds from the back of his throat as a touch like a curse coated his mind in thick fog and melted his thoughts into mindless shades of dahlia and rose. 

"keith being nice. the world must be ending." he murmured, though his words lacked his usual dramatics. there was a tenderness, a vulnerability to the depths of his eyes that left keith breathless, speechless. he felt lance's trail his heat along the nape of his neck, tangling his fingers in the tresses of his curling ebony locks. keith's body flinched as lance pressed in close, close, close, sweet, dizzying breath kissing the shell of his ear, flushed cheek skimming hot skin, tender peach lips kissing at the juncture of his jaw. the world blurred a little, smeared across the canvas of keith's cloudy vision as he panted lightly, chest squeezing cheap gasps of useless oxygen. he clutched at lance's arms, at his hands, quivering as lance dragged scorching kisses lazily along his throat. 

"i love you too." he whispered, honey and wine along his flesh. keith's head spun, intoxicated. 

he felt the aching curl of a smirk against his collarbone. he pulled away with heavy lidded eyes and a roguish grin. he pinched his mouth into a goofy scowl, baring his teeth as his hand curled around a fistful of keith's shirt.

"now c'mere you sexy fucker."

tangerine lips collided with his own once more, coral hands stoking flames within the furnace of keith's chest. his mouth, addictive, sweet, was warm again, warm, warm, warm, and keith pushed back into the mattress as lance's body pressed into him, pressing his wrists flat beside his head, squeezing his legs between lance's knees, fingers stroking the arch of his back, the curve of his stomach. scalding fingerprints burned through sensitive nerves, and keith gasped into lance's mouth, the air inside his lungs stinging like harbored gasoline kept in the darkened chambers of his heart. 

his hair stood on end, as though a strike of electricity had run through keith's melting body, blood roaring in his ears. lance kissed him with power, enough power to shove him into the sheets, fingers gripping at the bed for some kind of purchase, some kind of safety in the hurricane that was lance, in the hunger that was lance's mouth against his own, hot and sweet and wonderful. he was ablaze, running so hot, so impossibly hot he thought his bones were melting into charred marrow beneath his skin, though his insides were curling and searing under the incessant heat emanating from his burning core. he drowned in lance's scent, thicker than ever. his blonde streaked curls were brushing across keith's blood rose cheeks while his fingers played absentmindedly with keith's raw nerves, drawing worship up his sides, tracing the crests of his hips, dragging along the bumps of his spine.

lance pried his lips apart, and his tongue licked along the seal of his mouth, teasing, before devouring him fully, completely, blissfully. keith groaned softly, trying to breathe through the fire. 

after throughly ravishing keith's mouth, lance eventually pulled away to litter aching kisses along his jaw, along the column of his neck, and keith slammed his head back against the bed, an almost embarrassing mewl spilling from his tongue. 

"what about you?" lance uttered against his throat, and keith gasped when his teeth lightly grazed the vulnerable skin there. "how was your day baby?"

really? keith thought incredulously through the heavy mist upon his mind. he wants to ask me now?

"it was—was fine..." he huffed through stuttering breath. he moaned softly as lance squeezed his waist with one, strong hand, squirmed as the other crept beneath his shirt and scalding fingers traced his ribs and then the curves of his shoulder blades. "i um...i—i had the morning shift—ngh—at the sho—op..."

"mmhm." lance prompted, nipping along his collarbones. keith gasped for breath, clinging desperately to his train of thought. 

"uh...it—it was a quiet day, so i—mm—mostly hung out with hunk, and hunk gave me a—ah!"

keith's words strangled themselves, lost in the reverberating moan that choked itself from his throat as lance sucked hickeys onto his neck, toes curling. 

"hunk gave you a what?" lance asked, and oh, that bastard, he was enjoying this. keith glared at the ceiling, gritting his teeth against his own mounting pleasure. 

"gave me...a cupcake..." he hissed. "made them himself. and then..."

keith grumbled in exasperation when lance attempted to press his thigh between keith's legs, and immediately squeezed his knees together. 

"and then?"

oh but of course that little shit just pried keith's legs apart again, fire lighting where he touched, a path of scathing heat. a pleading cry ripped itself from his throat, carmine red and almost suffocated by its own lust as lance's rubbed his palms along keith's figure, tracing his outline with his cursing, consuming touch, and ground his thigh against keith's hips. suddenly, the coral of lance's skin, the peach of his mouth was burning to a twinging scarlet. crimson lust and carnal desire, vermillion fingernails and garnet hands grappling and worshiping and longing. the friction of that single, slow movements shattered the stars behind keith's eyes, melted violet into darkened mauve, into pleading brightness hazy with unfamiliar need, and his skin was washed in oceans and clementine and lance. he was caught up in lance's waves, stolen from the shores and thrown into a beautiful storm. 

lance pulled away for just a second, leaving keith's skin aching, hungering for him, and keith melded into molten lava at the predatory gleam in lance's eyes. with his peach lipstick smeared all across his mouth, smattered across his skin, and his curls messy and tousled from the memory of keith's begging hand, he looked absolutely wild. absolutely gorgeous. 

when he spoke, his voice was hoarse with want. 

"and then?" 

keith scoffed weakly. "you're such a fucking asshole...you know i can't answer when you do that."

lance's smirk was positively wicked. "oh i know. i just like teasing you, and listening to you choke on your moans, struggling to get out a sentence is so fucking hot." 

keith tried to hit him, but lance was quicker. in an instant, he had keith pinned down again, and he captured keith in a near animalistic kiss, and he was drowning again.

keith didn't know how long they stayed on that bed, tangled limbs and hungering fingers searching for hips and squeezing at thighs and tugging at hair. he didn't know how long he spent writhing on the sheets while lance guided him into a slow dance, lips on his neck, hips rolling slowly in time with each other, didn't know how long he spent whining while lance cooed about how sensitive he was, didn't know how long they kissed and loved and burned before the sound of a car door closing echoed from outside. it felt like it had been hours, and as lance pulled away from him, glossy eyed and swaying, keith found himself still pressed against the bed, aching in a phantom embrace, lips almost stinging from the kissing. lance had to yank him out of his daze once shiro and adam entered the house, had to help him straighten out his ruffled hair and wrinkled clothing. he was so lost in his own world that he didn't even notice the mischievous glint in lance's irises as he looked him over, believing, foolishly, that his boyfriend had cleaned him up and made him look presentable.

it was only when they both entered the living room, suspiciously flushed, that keith realized lance had left evidence of his passion all over keith's skin. not with love bites, but with the shape of his lips. 

"keith, what's that on your neck?" shiro questioned, turning the younger boy around by his shoulders. 

keith startled. hastily, he rubbed at his neck. his fingers came away coated in shimmering peachy orange. 

he expected a little spark of irritation to go off in his chest at the realization that lance had left his prints all over keith on purpose. but instead, he smiled, rubbing the lipstick between his fingertips. 

he looked at shiro with glowing eyes, as a pretty, dazed grin.

"it's love."

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: hey lovelies! how was this one shot?good, bad, horrendous? please leave comments telling me your thoughts and feelings and thank you sooooooooooooooooooooo much for reading!
> 
> i love you all so so so so so so so so so so so so so so much. the thought of your existence, your gorgeous smiles, your laughter, and your joy, makes me so incredibly happy. and when I hear you guys are hurting, my heart hurts too. because i love you and you're beautiful and you deserve all the love and happiness in the universe and i want you to know that. 
> 
> i want you to be treated like angels and to treat yourselves like angels. but i know mental health is long journey and the word can be ugly. you're only human. 
> 
> don't be so hard on yourselves. 
> 
> and never ever ever use your own pain against you. you are valid. you are not a freak or broken beyond repair. 
> 
> you are hurting and that's okay. you are loved and supported no matter how broken or messed up you feel right now. it is worth getting better. even when you relapse, or fall down, there will be hands to pull you back up again. 
> 
> and it will be worth taking them. because you are gorgeous and precious and breath taking. you are infinite and you are ethereal and you have the universe at your fingertips. 
> 
> take care of yourselves, be kind to yourselves, and treat yourselves because you're special and you're worth it.
> 
> i'm sending you all warm virtual hugs.
> 
> eat and stay hydrated!
> 
> love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!


End file.
